Season 6 (Next Class)
The 6th Season of De la Salle: Next Class. The Season premiere on Nickelonager USA/Canada in June 6, 2019. It also premiere on the Family Channel app Canada in June 7, 2019. It will became available on Netflix (Worldwide) in Late 2019. Main Cast Juniors (Class of 2020) *Kenny Makolo as Kenny Johnson, a silent person who don't want to lost he's girlfriend. *Marguerite G.Macdonal as Marguerite Amber, a agender girl who's now form a band. *Stefan B. as Stefan Novak, a smart guy who is the co-founder of Brain Quizer. *Mila Holland as Mila Matlin, a girlfriend of Kenny and she join Marguerite's band. *Alex as Alex Peterson, a gamer who play alot of Fortnite and he have a drug addiction. *Noah as Noah Griffin, a awkward kid who follow Stefan and Alex everywhere and also the teammate of Stefan, Alex and Nicholas in Brain Quizer. *Nicholas as Nicholas Carter, a smart kid who have good grade and a he's also on the team Fortnite along with Alex. *Isabelle J. as Isabelle Jones, a great artist who love to draw reality stuff. *Teana as Teana Mirai, a smart and intelligence girl who to have a great future. *Ariana as Ariana Rivas, a best friend of Mila and she's don't know about her feelings for Van. *Daniel Lewis as Daniel Andrews, a weirdo who is working on a musical play about the bus crash. *Angel Mongrin as Angel Millers, a girl who have a lot and she have care too about everyone. *Destiny Corner as Destiny Harvey, a girl who always laught for no reason. *Isabelle Mauve as Mauve Smith, a emo girl who love dark stuff and have some attention. *Ahmed Mohamed as Ahmed Ali, a skiny kid and a good anime drawer. *Sebastien D. as Sebastien Danver, a guy who is a the vice-president and he want revenge. *Matthew Tonary as Matthew Thompson, a new guy form Gatineau who try to move on. *Hamza Alin as Hamza Mohamed, a joker and a guy who always late at class along with Neime. *Florian as Florian Vanier, a guy who playing soccer and is a serious person sometime. *Karine Holloway as Carlie Lafleur, a new girl from Montreal who starting to like De la Salle. *Mario Radriguez as Ray Ramirez, a new guy from Mexico who was the smartest person in his old school. *Saad Malik as Van Malik, a new guy from Syria who like to take picture a lot and he starting to have feelings for Ariane. *Miranda Mantos as Bianca Delarosa, a super nice girl who don't want people to know about true herself. Sophomores (Class of 2021) *Israel I. as Israel, a guy that he want to get out of they class 7/8. *Hamza as Hamza, a guy who always jumping around and the class 7/8. *Victoria M. as Victoria, a friendly girl that love to dance. *Jesse as Jesse, a popular guy that freaking love everything. *Nancy as Nancy, a girl that want to have a attention of everything. A specially Kenny and Nathan. *Zackary as Zackary, a dancer and a popular guy that love the gangstar style. *Gabriel as Gabe, a nice and fresh guy that never understand other people feeling. *Sebastien as Seb, a guy that love almost everything. *Julien as Julien, a weird and stalker guy that love to says name of people. *Zachary as Zachary, a guy that love to put jell on is hair and be cool. *Zack as Zac, a guy that have a lot of hair and he is in the school basketball team. *Yasmine as Yasmine, a popular girl that love using a lot social media along with is friends. *Samuel as Sam, a strange guy that his scare of everything and join the class of 7/8. *Jackson Simpson as Jackson, a best friend of Israel and a almost best friend of Sara. *Shawn Dawnson as John, a guy who join Marguerite's band and he want to get out from the real world issue. *Ella Adams as Clare, a gamer girl who don't like a lot of girl stuff. Freshmans (Class of 2022) *Nathan Makolo as Nathan, a basketball player, young brother Kenny and he taller then him. *Emany B. as Emany, a best friend of Nathan who always like to go to snapchat all day, all night. *Joshua as Joshua, a old best friend of Nathan and a ex boyfriend of Gloria. *Gloria as Gloria, a girl who like only Afrian people only and the new girlfriend of Nathan. *Jordany as Jordany, a new guy from Gatineau move to Ottawa. And a player just like Nathan. *Eleni Zarkadas as Eleni, a party girl that love almost and the ex girlfriend of Jordany. *Maya B. as Maya, a good friend of Nathan and a girl who love fun stuff. *Sarah Grace as Sarah, a best friend of Maya who always using the social media. *Matthieu Rassicot as Matthieu, a fresh guy who always get girl and a good friend of Nathan. *Ciera Moon as Tess, a girl who steal girl boyfriends. 8th Grade (Class of 2023) *Emil Holland as Emil, the younger brother of Mila and he's the class clown. *Frankie Grace as Francesca, the school youngest diva in the 8th grade class. *Mikeal Dawns as Ehren, a best friend of Emil and he have family issues. *Grace Fosters as Reily, a best friend of Francesca and when she not at school. She's a diffrent person. *Brian Chang as Lee, a 8th grade nerd who want attention. Reccuring Cast Students *Chris as Chris Milligan, a guy who come to school without his cane but he got later bullied and tirreble climax happend. *Yan as Yan, a *??? as Irisa, a *Hamlet as Hamlet, a *Guadaloupe as Guadaloupe, a *Ayanle as Ayanle, a *Afnan L. as Afnan Lyne, a good artist who love draw. *Nathalie as Nathalie, a Alumi *Kevin Klark as Xander, a graduate student of De la Salle who return to help a drama class teacher with his students. Adults De la Salle Staff Trivia *This season has been renewed on March 21, 2018 along with Season 5. *Chris makes a guest appearance in this season. *This is the first season who doesn't consist of 10 episodes. *In an interview with the creator of De La Salle has confirmed that this season will be even darker than Season 3. *This is the second Season who will not gonna premiere on Family Channel Canada in broadcast. It will premiere on the Family Channel App in Canada. Episodes